souofandomcom-20200213-history
Short Articles
A page for those vintage clippings that are short mentions or briefs. This will be the full text transcriptions, an image and citation information. Odd Turkish Superstitions * Printed In: Light of Liberty * Where: Esbon, Kansas, USA * 14 Oct 1892, Friday · Page 3 * Author Unknown Text Odd Turkish Superstitions If a cat enters a chamber where a person is dying, and manages to pass over his or her body before being driven from the room, both the dying person and the cat become vampire, and live ever after by sucking the blood from living people. If one finds a piece of bread lying upon the ground he must pick it up, kiss it, and carry it until he finds a hole into which it can be inserted. To step upon a piece of bread or to leave it lying upon the ground is one of the unpardonable sins and dooms the offender to the third hell, where he is perpetually gored by a ox that has but a single horn, that in the center of his forehead. Citations APA: U. (1892, October 14). Odd Turkish Superstitions. Light of Liberty, p. 3. MLA: Unknown. “Odd Turkish Superstitions.” Light of Liberty, 14 Oct. 1892, p. 3. CHICAGO: Unknown. "Odd Turkish Superstitions." Light of Liberty (Esbon, Kansas), October 14, 1892. A Human Vampire * Australian Workman * Sydney, NSW * Saturday 22 June 1895 * page 4 * Author Unknown Text A Human Vampire. A wealthy rancher, named Converse, has met a horrible death at Sioux City, Iowa. There is a maniac confined in the Sioux City Lunatic Asylum who imagines himself a vampire, and is considered excessively dangerous. A close watch was kept over him, but he managed to elude the vigilance of his guards and escaped in the morning. Not long afterwards he met Mr. Converse on the high road. The maniac sprang at Mr. Converse in a fury, bore him to the ground, and literally tore him to pieces with his teeth. When Mr. Converse ceased to struggle the maniac fastened on his neck, and sucked the blood from a gaping wound. He then returned to the asylum, where his shocking appearance showed the asylum officials that something dreadful had happened. Search was made, when the mangled body of the maniac's victim was discovered mutilated almost beyond recognition. Citations Article identifier http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article211293492 Page identifier http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-page22649392 APA: A Human Vampire. (1895, June 22). The Australian Workman (Sydney, NSW : 1890 - 1897), p. 4. Retrieved January 30, 2019, from http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article211293492 MLA: "A Human Vampire." The Australian Workman (Sydney, NSW : 1890 - 1897) 22 June 1895: 4. Web. 30 Jan 2019 . Harvard/Australian: 1895 'A Human Vampire.', The Australian Workman (Sydney, NSW : 1890 - 1897), 22 June, p. 4. , viewed 30 Jan 2019, http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article211293492 1906 Human Vampire * The Advertiser * Saturday 7 July 1906 * page 13 * https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/5086997 * National Library of Australia * Author: Unknown Text An extraordinary case has just been heard in the Viennese law courts. The daughter of a rich merchant accused her husband, an artist's model, of hypnotising her. She declared that he was in the habit of hanging her up naked by her feet for hours, in which position she was hypnotised. The husband never took his meals in the ordinary way, but consumed oranges and milk in the course of the day. When he returned late at night he used to satisfy his hunger by sucking her blood, which he obtained from a wound in her neck. Citations Article identifier http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article5086997 Page identifier http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-page928143 APA citation HUMAN VAMPIRE. (1906, July 7). The Advertiser (Adelaide, SA : 1889 - 1931), p. 13. Retrieved March 2, 2019, from http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article5086997 MLA citation "HUMAN VAMPIRE." The Advertiser (Adelaide, SA : 1889 - 1931) 7 July 1906: 13. Web. 2 Mar 2019 . Harvard/Australian citation 1906 'HUMAN VAMPIRE.', The Advertiser (Adelaide, SA : 1889 - 1931), 7 July, p. 13. , viewed 02 Mar 2019, http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article5086997 Category:List Category:Clipping Category:Citations Page